


Three Chicks

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: Three chicks and him is just a typical Saturday night in the Puckerman bedroom.
Relationships: Mama Puckerman - Relationship, Puck's Nana - Relationship, Puck's sister - Relationship, established Puck/Kurt
Series: Everything 'verse [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 22





	Three Chicks

Right now, Puck has the house to himself. Nana picked up his mom and Sarah earlier to go to temple, and he managed to wheedle out of it by smiling charmingly and insisting he had math homework to do. (The worst part of that story is the fact that it wasn’t even a lie. Actually, that’s not true. The worst part is that he actually likes doing his math homework. Once Artie explained Geometry to him, Puck pretty much breezed through Trig and this semester he’s making Statistics his bitch. He’s even going to take a freaking AP exam in May.)

But he’s finished his Stats homework and he wants to call Kurt, like he usually does when the house is empty for more than ten minutes, but Stats took longer than he thought it would and now it’s getting too close to the Puckerman women getting home to invite his boyfriend over. He and Kurt would probably be right in the middle of some seriously heavy petting and Nana’s ancient Buick would rumble into the driveway. Kurt would jump off of Puck like he’s spring-loaded, fix his hair and his clothes in about point two seconds and grab the nearest textbook so they can pretend to study.

Puck totally doesn’t get it, since his nana, his mom and his sister have seen them making out at least twenty times (each) already and getting caught by Burt Hummel is _way_ scarier than Sarah walking past Puck’s doorway and making the gagging noises all ten-year-olds make when faced with kissing or his mom muttering about why she even unscrewed his door in the first place. Which, for the record, didn’t have anything to do with Kurt. His mom taking his door away had been about his baby-daddy drama. She’d told him he didn’t deserve privacy if he was going to use it to impregnate girls who weren’t even Jewish. Puck would point out the obvious flaws in her thinking—A) he’d knocked Quinn up in her bedroom, not his and B) there was no way he was going to be able to get Kurt pregnant without some weird science fiction shit going down first—except he was pretty sure she’d probably just swear at him in Hebrew and keep holding his door hostage for even longer. And that just isn’t an option, because the longer she has his door, the longer he and Kurt are going to have to find other places to fool around. The back of Kurt’s Navigator was losing its appeal real fast, and Puck had no intention of getting caught in the janitor’s closet by Coach Sylvester ever again, because Kurt had been holding out on him for the past week and a half for forgetting to lock the door.

The thing is, Puck could call Kurt to hang out because they do that too, but after a week and a half of nothing, Puck knows there will be _something_ if Kurt comes over, but his family will get home and yeah, now he’s thinking himself in circles.

So he settles for fooling around with his guitar instead of his boyfriend, fiddling with chord progressions and maybe writing some lyrics down in the leather journal Kurt got him for Hanukkah. Nothing, like, major, but he sort of realised he’s actually pretty good at writing songs and he’s not really into showing them to people yet, but it’s something that’s starting to fill all the time he isn’t spending with Kurt or at school.

He doesn’t notice his girls have gotten back until he looks up to find all three of them hovering in the hall outside his doorway just watching him. It’s sort of funny to look at them, because Sarah is a younger version of his mom, and his mom will look just like his nana does now in about twenty years. He looks like his dad and sometimes he feels like none of them can quite forgive him for it.  
“Yeah?” He asks, and they all take this as an invitation, even though it wasn’t.

Nana sits on the swivel chair in front of his desk, Sarah flops into the beanbag chair Kurt keeps begging him to get rid of, and his mom leans against his bookcase.

He’s not sure when Saturday nights became the Noah Puckerman Live Request Show, but he sort of gave up complaining about it when he realised complaining wasn’t going to get rid of any of them. If anything, it just makes them hang around longer, like all of them are in a contest for who can be the most stubborn.

Sarah always picks first, and she always asks for ‘Only the Good Die Young’ and he always sings it for her, but he seriously hopes she doesn’t get what the song is really about. He’d be perfectly happy for her to never understand it, actually, but he knows better than that, because there will always be guys like him out there waiting to corrupt girls like his sister. He figures it’s going to be his job in a few years to make sure it doesn’t happen.

He plays some Simon and Garfunkel and some Dylan for his nana, because she’s old school like that. She smiles her crinkle-eyed smile at him when he sings ‘Make You Feel My Love’. He’s pretty sure, actually, that the first Noah Puckerman Live Request Show happened when he got back from Nationals and they all wanted the full play-by-play, since they hadn’t been able to come to New York like some of the other parents had.

“What d’you wanna hear, Mama?” Puck asks, since she hasn’t volunteered anything like she usually does.

“Surprise me.” She smiles.

His mom doesn’t smile a lot and Puck can’t help launching into “Big Ass Heart”. It’s the only song he’s written that he’s ever sung in front of people before, and most of the stuff he’s written since then is a lot better, but it makes his mom giggle like she’s Sarah’s age, and his nana always looks at him like she can’t decide if she wants to wash his mouth out with soap or pinch his cheeks and cover his face in kisses like he stopped letting her do around the time he was Sarah’s age.

As he finishes, his phone starts ringing and he can’t help glancing at all three of them, like he’s asking permission even though he’s a badass who doesn’t need approval from his grandmother, his mother and his sister to answer his phone. They all roll their eyes at him at the same time (which is sort of freaky and he kind of wonders if they’ve practised or something) because they’ve heard Kurt’s ringtone enough to know exactly who’s calling.

“Hey babe,” Puck grins into the phone and Sarah sticks her tongue out at him.

“Hey yourself. What are you up to?”  
  
“The usual. Me and three chicks.”  
  
“Should I be jealous?” Puck can hear Kurt’s smile.  
  
“I dunno. Depends if you consider Sarah, Mama and Nana competition or not.”  
  
Kurt snorts, and Puck can picture the smirk on his face. “If only your Neanderthal buddies could see you now, mama’s boy.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wanna come over? It’s sort of a total estrogen fest.” Puck ducks out of the way of the pencil case Sarah tosses at him but that sends him right into the path of the swat his nana aims at the back of his head.

“Hang out with your girls.” Kurt says, in his _I can see right through you_ tone. It’s one of the reasons Kurt is so awesome. He gets why Saturday nights are important, even though Puck spends more time complaining about them than anything. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Okay. I love you too.”  
  
Puck hangs up and is immediately hit with three different smiles. Sarah is smirking like she wants to make fun of him for being such a sap, Mama’s smile is tight like she still hasn’t quite gotten used to the idea of him and Kurt (which he sort of gets, because sometimes he still can’t believe there’s a him and Kurt either) and his nana is beaming at him like he’s made up for seventeen and a half years of misbehaving with one sentence.

Luckily, the doorbell rings, saving him from any comments, interrogations or smothering his face in kisses and his mom heads downstairs to pay the delivery guy for their Chinese food.

“Did you guys remember my sweet and sour pork?” He asks. Nana swats him on the back of the head again, harder this time because she definitely cares more about him keeping Kosher than whining about spending his life in the middle of an estrogen fest.

His mom brings the Chinese food back up to his room, and it’s going to reek like lo mein and General Tso’s chicken and egg fried rice for days, but Puck’s gotten used to the fact that three chicks and him is just a typical Saturday in the Puckerman bedroom. He figures eventually he’ll convince them Kurt should be allowed to hang out too, just one more dude (although Kurt would probably smack him upside the head too if he called him ‘dude’ to his face) to balance things out, but for now he’s down with the way things are.  



End file.
